Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi sensei
by Shiga San
Summary: Por que cumplir años no es tan malo cuando tu regalo es un chuunin precioso y apetecible adornado con un lazo y una dulce, muy dulce tarta, ¿Nee Kakashi sensei? One shot Iruxkaka.


Velas y chocolate.

Otro año más...

Uff...

No es que pesaran especialmente, se sentía joven y en forma... es solo que Iruka parecía la única persona que conocía que no le había felicitado.

Ya estaba acostumbrado de sobra, pero siempre le quedaba cierto resquemor.

Su cumpleaños coincidía con el comienzo del curso en la academia y el sensei entraba en una especie de catatonia inducida. Se sumergía en libros, pergaminos, temarios... Estudiaba durante horas los perfiles de los nuevos alumnos, seguía a los antiguos en su andadura fuera de la academia... Sentía como si se olvidara un poco de él y le fastidiaba que fuera tan poco detallista...

Se lo perdono por ser tan sexy...

Pensó tras un suspiro mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y se disponía a concluir su día con una ducha y un merecido sueño. Ya se vengaría de ese olvidadizo chuunin en el momento adecuado.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y encendió la luz.

Dejó las sandalias y el chaleco en el suelo de la entrada y se metió en el baño.

Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se planteó el poner la lavadora. El resto de sus prendas quedaron en el suelo del baño y ahí se quedarían hasta el día siguiente.

Otro suspiro mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Se enjabonó a conciencia y se aclaró con el agua todo lo fría que podía aguantar. Le gustaba la sensación de todos sus músculos en tensión a causa de la gélida temperatura del agua. Después dormía mucho mejor. Era una especie de terapia sensitiva. El cerebro se le paraba y le permitía no pensar en nada, solo en lo fría que estaba el agua...

Ahh que gustazo...

Caminó por el pasillo arrastrando los pies mientras se secaba el pelo con movimientos furiosos. Lanzó la toalla en dirección al lavabo desde la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la lámpara de la mesilla...

- No enciendas la luz – estrechó la mirada hasta que pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Iruka sobre su cama.

El cuarto estaba en semi-oscuridad, levemente iluminado por la poca luz que podía entrar entre las ranuras de la persiana.

El chasquido de un mechero un par de veces devolvió su atención al invitado sorpresa. Una pequeña vela encendida en el ombligo de Iruka llenó la habitación y entonces pudo ver con claridad.

-Pide un deseo y sopla, después comeremos tarta y te daré tu regalo.

Iruka se pasó la lengua por los labios tras decir eso y sonrió lascivo.

Tumbado sobre la cama, desnudo, cubierto de pequeños trozos de tarta desmigados y un enorme lazo rojo en el cuello. El cabello suelto, desparramado sobre la almohada y toda la habitación inundada por el olor dulce y azucarado del pastel que descansaba destrozado por la mano del sensei en la mesita de noche.

Kakashi se subió a la cama y separó las piernas del chuunin para poder acceder a la velita. Acercó los labios y fingió pensar en algo... Después frunció el ceño.

- No tengo ningún deseo, poseo todo lo que me hace feliz – sopló apagando la llama – comeré tarta y acepto tu regalo encantado – Tiró de una de las puntas que hacía el lazo en el cuello del chuunin para deshacerlo y poder disfrutar de su obsequio.

Sacó la velita del ombligo de Iruka y retiró las gotitas de cera que había alrededor.

Subió lentamente hasta los labios del chuunin y los probó, llenando su estómago recién lavado con los restos de la tarta que adornaban a su pareja.

- Tienes que comer tarta antes de jugar con tu regalo, niño malo.

El copy ninja sonrió.

Deslizó la lengua por toda la extensión del moreno cuello y saboreó los trozos de bizcocho que hay se encontraban...

Chocolate, mmm, le encantaba el chocolate.

Siguió bajando, feliz de tener el hambre suficiente para dejar a su erótico sensei como los chorros del oro... estaba dispuesto a hacer ejercicio después de comer y eso que aconsejaban no hacerlo. Je je je...

Las morenas tetillas se erguían a su paso, untadas en el almíbar que había servido para bañar el interior del bizcocho. No sabía que era mas dulce si el pastel o el plato sobre el que estaba servido...

Los músculos del abdomen de Iruka se tensaron de impaciencia. Kakashi se estaba recreando demasiado en saborear lo de las plantas superiores cuando la guinda del pastel le esperaba un poco mas abajo. Alzó las caderas para indicarle lo que quería.

La mano del peligris bajó hasta el muslo acariciando a su paso, esparciendo los restos pegajosos como si fuera crema hasta la entrada del chunin, la que torturó fingiendo meter un par de dedos para después desistir y limitarse a acariciar los alrededores.

- Si no te lo comes todo te quedarás sin jugar con tu amiguito.

- No es justo – puso morritos- se supone que es mi cumple y que tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera...

- Es mi regalo y te lo daré como a mi me apetezca – mirada seria – y como te pongas desobediente me lo llevo y te quedas sin diversión.

- Vale, vale, tu ganas - suspiró derrotado y se sonrieron.

Volvió al ombligo de Iruka con su lengua, y bajó un poquito más.

En el arco que se formó entre el vientre y la erección de Iruka, encontró una guinda. La atrapó entre los dientes y subió de nuevo, para ofrecérsela al chuunin.

Iruka sabía que no le gustaban y por eso mismo la había dejado ahí.

Besó los labios del jounin pero no cogió la guinda como éste esperaba. En su lugar se incorporó sentándose en la cama y le puso las manos en los muslos, indicándole que se sentara encima.

Se quedó de rodillas con las piernas separadas, y las del chuunin entre sus rodillas.

- No te la comas, ¿Vale?- Kakashi asintió...

¡Qué tortura más dulce!

Se impregnó la mano con los restos de chocolate que adornaban su erección y deslizó la mano hasta la entrada del jounin, preparándole para la acción con sumo cuidado.

El pecho del peligrís oscilaba tratando de respirar y seguir los movimientos con sus caderas, pero la maldita guinda le tenía concentrado por completo. No podía comérsela y mucho menos dejarla caer o perdería la diversión del juego.

Iruka metió dos dedos, luego tres y los movía dentro y fuera, con movimientos precisos, masturbando con la otra mano la masculinidad de su pareja y saboreando sus rosados pezones al mismo tiempo.

Las blancas manos se enredaron en el cabello suelto y le tomó la cara entre ellas, para que le enfocara y decirle con la mirada que no podía aguantar más. No hizo falta hablar.

Las manos de Iruka tomaron el trasero del jounin y le guiaron hasta el placer absoluto.

Bajó lentamente por toda la extensión, conteniendo la respiración y afanándose en no perder la guinda de sus labios. Su erección quedó entre los dos estómagos, aunque no estuvo abandonada mucho tiempo. El tacto de Iruka se ocupó de agasajarla correctamente.

El sudor se mezcló con los restos dulces en la piel de ambos, mientras la danza sexual llegaba a su momento álgido.

Kakashi consiguió su clímax en primer lugar y apoyó la cara en el hombro de Iruka. La guinda se escurrió de sus labios y se deslizó por la espalda de Iruka hasta el colchón.

Los brazos del moreno se enroscaron con fuerza a la cintura del jounin y le atrapó en esa postura mientras duraba su orgasmo...

- Niño malo – susurró entre jadeos el joven sensei – No te lo has comido todo – sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Aún tengo hambre – besó de forma ardiente acariciando la espalda de su chuunin - ¿Echamos otro? – Sonrió mientras Iruka asentía – los dos seguimos a tono y me gusta mi regalo como para dejarlo tan pronto je je je- estiró el brazo hasta el colchón y cogió la guinda con dos dedos – Te toca – dijo mientras la depositaba en los labios del moreno.

Iruka puso la mano para impedírselo y decir algo...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, niño malo!

- Gracias por la tarta, y dirás lo que quieras, pero sé que te encanta que sea malo...

- Por supuesto que si...- tomó la mano con la guinda entre las dos suyas y la guió a sus labios – si no no te consentiría tanto ... y dejaría de ser divertido si no tuviera que castigarte nunca – Sonrió abiertamente y cogió la guinda con los dientes, colocándose a cuatro patas sobre el lecho – E oka

- Ya, ya sé que me toca, tranquilo...

Acarició su espalda y se inclinó hasta su oreja, susurrando un...

... "gracias por acordarte"...

Nee nee yo tb quiero un cumple así jajaja

lo de siempre: Naruto y toda su chupi pande no son mios son de Kishimoto san

Espero que os guste y nos leemos por ahí

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
